


I'm proud to say you came in here to save me

by thundernlightning



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blushing, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, F/F, Fights, Fluff, Injury, Light Angst, Maybe ill do a second fic to thic bc even i wnt a scond........, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Pining, Skeletons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundernlightning/pseuds/thundernlightning
Summary: "Sleepy,""Huh?""My name," DT watched as the figure reached behind them, pulling out some bandages. "It's Sleepy,""O-oh," DT felt shivers as the figure's — no, Sleepy's hand trailed their leg before starting to bandage their leg up with what seemed like practiced ease."My names DT,"
Relationships: Dttwt/Sleepytwt
Kudos: 64





	I'm proud to say you came in here to save me

**Author's Note:**

> I saw like. one or two ppl fighting on twt that the other fandon was bad, so i wrote this as a petty thing @ them
> 
> Fuck u, the fandoms personified are gfs and in love

DT ran pass through the forest, gripping onto her iron sword as her eyes flicked back and forth.

She could hear the rattling of bones, the noise almost taunting her with how close it always was no matter how far she ran.

Her legs burned, starting to tremble, forcing her to keep her bbod in check, to keep on standing as she ran — to not fall.

Too focused on keeping herself up right, she missed seeing the tree root on the forest floor.

DT's foot caught the root, flying forward before hitting the ground with a hard thump, her sword clanging as it hit the ground, knocking itslef out of her grip.

She groaned, pushing herself up with a struggle, her hand coming to rub at her head.

For a moment, all she could think of was the throbbing pain in her head. She gave out another groan as she sat up, hunching over to cradle her head.

Then she heard a rattle of bones.

And she felt something fly past her face. 

Her blood went cold.

DT whipped to the direction she heard the noise, her face paling as she saw the 3 skeletons she had been running away from before.

She turned, leaning towards her sword she had dropped before turning back, standing up quickly and dicing behind a tree.

She saw an arrow hit the ground right next to her foot, gasping before tucking her foot in closer, her lnuckles tirning white from how hard she was gripping onto her sword.

Her sword only had so much gits left before it break, she thought. She could kill one of the skeletons, but then would be left with two that would, without a doubt, injure her, if not kill her.

She growled as she tried to come up with a plan, her mind racing, but nothing of value coming into her conscious.

DT frowned as she heard the skeletones come closer, an arrow whizzing past her and lodging itself in the tree in front of her.

She held up her sword, letting out a breath to calm her nerves. 

There was no other choice.

She turned, leaning out from behind the tree, throwing her sword down, right onto the skeleton that would have shot her if she stalled a second longer.

The skeleton cried out in pain, the two others pulling their bows, two arrows wuickly coming DT's way.

DT ducked, hitting the skeleton again, cringing when she heard her sword made an unsatisfying noise. 

Only a couple hits left, she thought. A couple more, then i have nothing to defend myself with.

DT gasped in pain when she felt pain shoot up her left leg. She quickly looked down, seeing the arrow that had struck her.

She looked up, a scowl paintibh her face. 

DT brang her arms up, her sword glinting in the moonlight before bringing it down, hitting the skeleton head on, the skeleton givibg one last cry of pain before vanishing into a small dust cloud, her sword doing the same.

DT stumbled back, wiping her hands on her pants to get rid of the dust on her hands, looking up frantically to see the two other skeletons aiming at her.

She was frozen with fear, not sure what to do.

This is it. She was done for. Respawn or not, she would never get as far as she had been.

Just as all hope was lost, closing her eyes in defeat, she heard a branch break, then a monstrous cry of pain.

DT's eyes snapped open, landing on a figure she had never sene before. She limped behind a tree, afraid that whatever, or whoever, was attacking the skeletons would do the same to her.

DT took the distraction to check her leg, seeing that the arrow hadnt been embedded into her leg and would be easy, but painful, to get out. She took in a long breath, before pulling out the arrow, groaning out in pain as she relaxed her body for a moment, before returning back to the situation at hand and shifted to see what was happening.

She watched as the figure swung their sword down, the skeletons stumbling back each time. The figure had a shield, DT noticed, and that they kept bringing it up to shield them from the arrows before ramming the skeletons with it, the skeletons falling onto the ground where the figure could do their last saving strikes before the skeletons finally blew up in smoke.

DT peaked further from behind the tree, her hand coming up to fix the glasses that rested on her head. She watched as the figure bent down, grabbing some bones, before suddenly whipping around, staring straight at DT.

DT shrieked, falling backwards, their leg flaming up in pain as they tried to kick their way across the forest floor.

The figure stalked up to them, pulling out a torch that lit up the area around them, DT feeling a little bit safer now with the light.

DT gazed up at the figure. They wore an orange shirt with a red robe fit for a king flowing down their shoulders. They wore a white and green striped hat that was also ordain with a small yellow crown.

DT gulped as the mysterious figure bent down, staring at DT'S injured leg. 

"You're hurt," Oh god, their voice. DT felt her face warm up at how gravelly but smooth their voice was. Oh god, they were going to embarrass themselves, they could already feel it.

"Y-yeah, the, uh, the skeletons shot me," She watched as the figures hands slowly reached for DT'S leg, before stopping and looking up at DT, her heart skipping a beat at the caring look the other gave her.

"Is it okay if I check your leg?"

"Of course," DT mumbled, straightening their leg the smallest bit beforr freezing as they touched her leg, their touch cold, but careful.

"Sleepy,"

"Huh?"

"My name," DT watched as the figure reached behind them, pulling out some bandages. "It's Sleepy,"

"O-oh," DT felt shivers as the figure's — no, Sleepy's hand trailed their leg before starting to bandage their leg up with what seemed like practiced ease.

"My names DT," She watched as Sleepy looked back up at her, their actions pausing, giving a soft smile before looking back down to finish their task.

It seemed like long minutes, but what was really a couple seconds, before Sleepy finished, looking back up to DT with a satisfied grin.

DT smiled back, shifting and trying her best to stand up, only getting up halfway before losing balance and falling forward.

Sleepy caught them, both having a surprised look on their face.

"I'm sorry, oh god, I'm so—" DT scrambled trying to stand upwards, Sleepy holding onto their shoulders and pushing them up before talking over them reassuringly.

"It's ok, you're injured, i wasn't even expecting you to get up so soon," DT melted at their kind smile, looking down at the ground as they focused on trying to keep their balance.

"Why dont you stay with me for the night?" DT looked up at Sleepy. "Or until your healed?"

DT blinked, letting the question process in their mind.

"Wh—"

"It wouldn't be a bother," DT watched as Sleepy looked down at the ground, almost seeming shy, before looking back up. "In all honesty, I'd love it if you were to stay,, I'd hate to leave you alone in your condition,"

DT blinked once more, before they felt their face light on fire. They looked down, biting the inside of their mouth.

"I would love too," DT looked back up, seeing Sleepy with a wide smile.

"That's great! Want me to help you?" DT nodded, knowing that however close Sleepy would take them, it would be just too painful to walk there.

DT squeaked as they felt an arm on wrap behind their waist, before being picked up. DT gasped, their face once again lighting on fire. They brang their hands up, covering their face.

"I didn't know you would pick me up!" Sleepy laughed, and god, DT knew it was one of the most sweetest things she's ever heard.

"How else do you think we'd get there?" 

"I dont know, a horse? A boat? Anything but this!"

Sleepy let out another laugh, DT feeling how their chest heaved and rumbled. 

They felt a sense of security and calmness wash over them as Sleepy kept on walking. DT lay their head onto Sleepy's shoulder, soaking in all the warmth that sorrounded them.

This was so nice

This was very nice

She hoped that when she woke up, Sleepy would still be there, holding her in their arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Spare a kudos or comment 😿😿 also this is my second work over 1k, and my longest so far 😳 yall, wtf


End file.
